


Laundry Day by @woodykFanfiction Online

by Woody_K



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Belly Dancing, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Laundry, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Naked Hide and Seek, Nudity, Pool, Skinny Dipping, Stripping, Swimming Pools, Threesome - F/F/F, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woody_K/pseuds/Woody_K
Summary: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline did their laundry at Peach's Castle. They knew they would be all alone for hours, so they took their clothes off and tossed them in the washer, then they played hide and seek naked, did some sexy belly dances, skinny dipped in the secret indoor pool before finally having lesbian sex. Request from DRE MONTOYA.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Pauline/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Princess Rosalina, Princess Daisy/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Princess Rosalina





	Laundry Day by @woodykFanfiction Online

  
Laundry Day by @woodyk

[Read](https://fanfiction.online/read)  
[Write](https://fanfiction.online/my-stories)  
[Collections](https://fanfiction.online/collections)  
Login

  
Laundry Day  
[@woodyk](https://fanfiction.online/@woodyk)  
Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline did their laundry at Peach's Castle. They knew they would be all alone for hours, so they took their clothes off and tossed them in the washer, then they played hide and seek naked, did some sexy belly dances, skinny dipped in the secret indoor pool before finally having lesbian sex. Request from DRE MONTOYA.

1 year  
2.5K  
0  
0

[Mario](https://fanfiction.online/read?fandom_included=38741)

[Explicit](https://fanfiction.online/read?rating_included=37109)

[English](https://fanfiction.online/read?language_included=37110)

[Complete](https://fanfiction.online/read?status_included=37111)

[Friendship](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37128)[Romance](https://fanfiction.online/read?genre_included=37136)

[Peach](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38742)[Daisy](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38743)[Rosetta/Rosalina](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38792)[Pauline](https://fanfiction.online/read?character_included=38793)

[Peach/Daisy/Rosetta/Rosalina/Pauline](https://fanfiction.online/read?pairing_included=566)

[Sexual Content ](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=37751)[lesbians](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42175)[female nudity](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42193)[laundry](https://fanfiction.online/read?tag_included=42251)

  
[Read](https://fanfiction.online/story/393617/1)

Chapter Index

[ 1\. Chapter 1 2541 0 0 ](https://fanfiction.online/story/393617/1)

[Help](https://fanfiction.online/help)  
[News](https://fanfiction.online/news)  
[Rules](https://fanfiction.online/rules)

6Lc_ROEUAAAAAE2WALbN67FKxK284OnW7jSxEBth


End file.
